familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Logan County, Illinois
Logan County is a county located in the U.S. state of Illinois. As of 2000, the population was 31,183. Its county seat is Lincoln, Illinois . The Lincoln Micropolitan Statistical Area includes all of Logan County. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.86%) is land and (or 0.14%) is water. Major highways Townships Aetna, Atlanta, Broadwell, Chester, Corwin, East Lincoln, Elkhart, Eminence, Hurlbut, Lake Fort, Mt. Pulaski, Oran, Orvil, Prairie Creek, Sheridan, West Lincoln Adjacent counties *Tazewell County - north *McLean County - northeast *De Witt County - east *Macon County - southeast *Sangamon County - south *Menard County - west *Mason County - northwest History Established in 1839, Logan County was named after physician and State Representative John Logan, father of Union General John Alexander Logan.http://www.outfitters.com/illinois/logan/ File:Logan County Illinois 1839.png|Logan County from the time of its creation to 1841 File:Logan County Illinois 1841.png|Logan County between 1841 and 1845 File:Logan County Illinois 1845.png|In 1845, a portion of Dewitt County was ceded to Logan, bringing it to its current size Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 31,183 people, 11,113 households, and 7,579 families residing in the county. The population density was 50 people per square mile (19/km²). There were 11,872 housing units at an average density of 19 per square mile (7/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 91.69% White, 6.56% Black or African American, 0.16% Native American, 0.55% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.41% from other races, and 0.62% from two or more races. 1.61% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 37.3% were of German, 17.0% American, 10.9% Irish and 9.9% English ancestry according to Census 2000. 97.1% spoke English and 2.0% Spanish as their first language. There were 11,113 households out of which 31.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.30% were married couples living together, 9.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.80% were non-families. 27.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.42 and the average family size was 2.94. In the county the population was spread out with 21.90% under the age of 18, 11.60% from 18 to 24, 29.70% from 25 to 44, 21.80% from 45 to 64, and 15.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 99.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $39,389, and the median income for a family was $48,655. Males had a median income of $33,015 versus $23,461 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,953. About 6.20% of families and 8.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.50% of those under age 18 and 7.60% of those age 65 or over. Government and infrastructure The Illinois Department of Corrections Logan Correctional Center is located in unincorporated Logan County, near Lincoln."Logan Correctional Center." Illinois Department of Corrections. Retrieved on October 12, 2010. "1096 1350th Street P.O. Box 1000 Lincoln, Il 62656" Cities and towns *Atlanta *Beason *Broadwell *Burtonview *Chestervale *Chestnut *Cornland *Elkhart *Emden *Hartsburg *Lake Fork *Lawndale *Latham *Lincoln *Middletown *Mount Pulaski *New Holland *San Jose Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in the county seat of Lincoln have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in December 1914 and a record high of was recorded in July 1936. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in February to in May. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Logan County, Illinois References External links * Official website Category:Counties of Illinois Category:Established in 1839 Category:Logan County, Illinois